The Battle is Not Over Yet!
by ArisaLyeanna
Summary: One night, Arthur had a dream about a boy in blue and asked him to go Japan, Kiku's house. As soon as he arrived at Kiku's house, another mystery guest told them that the Nations is in danger! They had to stop the person who had open the door!


Halo!

Yay! Being the first to write cross-over of Persona and Hetalia! My favourite anime and my favourite game! Yay! XD But the story may go slowly because I got another story that hasn't finished… Don't worry… I'll write it as fast as I could!

I'll specific in Hetalia and my sis in Persona but I wrote this story. Sorry for the bad grammar! Contained OC! The genres were suspense, supernatural, adventure, crime, drama, friendship, mystery, parody and maybe some romance...

**Disclaimer:**Persona Series and Hetalia are belonged to their respectful owner! So were the character and persona use! But the plot and story are mine!

* * *

_Arthur was walked alone in his dream. "Hello!" he called but none answered it. So, he continued to walk. It was weird. Nothing surrounding was him. Darkness all over! But he stopped as he met with a really BIG door. Suddenly, mist surrounding his feet and the darkness turned into some what a space. He means outer space. The universal but it only had star and galaxy._

_His eyes roamed around and stopped in front of the door as he saw a figure stood in front of it. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to call out for the person. "H-Hello? Who's there? Where am I? What is this place?" but the figure didn't answered, instead, it walked toward the small man and it figure could be see clearly as it walked through the mist._

_Arthur eyes widened as he saw that the figure was a boy around seventeen with dark blue hair and eyes. He seemed to wear a school uniform. And was that an MP3 and earphone hung around his neck?_

"_You came… Finally…" said the boy as he smiled sweetly toward Arthur. Arthur shook his head as he focused more on the boy. "What's this place? Am I dreaming? If I dreaming, why can I wake up now?"_

_The boy sighed as he looked at the man's emerald eyes. "Yes, Arthur Kirkland. You are in your dream. Or should I say, England?" Arthur choked at what he was called._

'_H-How could-'"Someone like me able to know your real identity?" the boy continued his question as if able to read his mind. He sighed again before he spoke, "Let just say that I know the world secret even your present. The nation. I know everything about you guys…"_

_Arthur raised one of his thick eyebrows and opened his mouth, "W-Who are you?"_

_The boy smiled as he closed his eyes. "I am Arisato Minato. I'm what they called Persona user…"_

_Arthur made unbelievable face as if he didn't believe everything the boy said._

"_What? Didn't believe in me? What about the one you called pixies and fairies? Don't you know that some of them are your persona?"_

_Arthur's jaw was dropped and still didn't believe everything the boy said. Minato sighed as he spoke again. "Never mind... I need you to go to Japan. There, someone will tell you everything you need to know…"_

_Arthur shook his head as he raised one of his thick eyebrows. "Wait! You said that your name was ' Arisato Mirako', right?"_

"_It's Minato… What's wrong with that?"_

_"You're Japanese but you speak English very well… Not even Kiku could speak as well as you."_

_"Oh, that… Well, that's because an average of Japanese people are able to speak well in English and I have spoken it since I was a child, and that made me one of the smartest… But it not use I tell you everything," he said as he raised his head and his face changed into a serious face._

_"Time is running out! The entire world (if that's what you meant) is now in danger every second. You must go to Japan and met Honda. Once you there, someone at Honda's house will tell you everything. He also a Persona user just like me," he ended before he turned and walked back to the door and disappeared into the mist._

"_Wait! Why me? Why not Kiku because he's in Japan? Hey! Wait!"_

Arthur shot his eyes opened and sweat covered his body. He looked at the clock. It's almost five in the morning. He pulled his legs toward his chest as he rested his head on his knees and his arms surrounded the leg protectively. His breathe came heavy. Even his fairies friends couldn't help him feeling safe as they continued to whisper him a soothing word.

He thought about the dream, over and over until he finally made his decision. He went to the other side of his bed and grabbed the phone on it. He dialed the number and patiently waited the phone to pick. As soon as the phone had been picked up…

"'Ello? I want to book the next flight to Japan, today. When will it depart? Yes. Only one person, please. Thank you," with that, he put the phone back to its place as he sat again on his bed and let out a sigh.

"If what he said was true, then I must act, now!"

* * *

Short prologue… Oh, I have one announcement! If you want any OC to appear, tell me who you want and please, tell me about them. Anything that related to them. If you want to choose their persona, I don't care.

Any reviews are accepted and your reviews will make me happy! Ciao~

**Edit: Thanks to ****cottoncandyFRIZZ**** for the correction~~~ QuQ/**


End file.
